


Resolution

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack holds out the hope that someday, he'll have a normal life.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)'s "Challenge 263: Maybe This Year". Jack/Ianto, heavy introspection.

2008\. A new year just twenty four hours away. A blink of an eye, relative to the years Jack had lived through. A number significant and yet meaningless, when he could look forward to so many more, to years without number.

Maybe next year, the slowed hands of time would start to turn. Maybe the Doctor, or someone as knowing would find a way to knock him free of this moving eternity. Maybe next year, Ianto, now asleep beside him wouldn't need to feel like a blip in the timeline beside his lover.

Maybe they could even grow old together.


End file.
